


Noble Pursuits

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Forced, Gender Bender, Male to Female, Mind Break, Other, Status Swap, Transformation, blackmailed, female to male, reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Dorothea has had it with Ferdinand's crap about nobility. To make him,  she decides to conjure up some magic that swaps their social status (and  genders~). Soon Ferdinand will learn the hardships (and pleasures) of  being a commoner girl.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Noble Pursuits

“So… D-Do you come here often.”

Dorothea giggled demurely, emitting an air of daintiness and innocence. “_Of course_ I come here often, silly! I’m a student here!”

Beneath that cute smile and chipper attitude though, hid a cold and calculated diva. The courtyard was Dorothea’s stage and she was playing her role spectacularly. Any man she desired would be ensnared by her beauty. Even the thickest of knights and the most popular nobles would bend to her simple act. The same way this little noble she was talking to did right now. A few off handed comments here, some nice compliments over there, and he was head over heels for her. He seemed like a nice guy too. A somewhat lower ranking noble of the empire. No crest, decent money, and a bit shy. If they got to go out on few more dates… Maybe she could finally find that nice husband she so desired.

“Ah yes, of course…” The noble blushed. “I’m very sorry about that…”

“Oh, no worries sweetie!” Dorothea comforted him with a warm smile. Everything was going to plan. Just a bit more flirting and-

“Step away you miscreant!”

Dorothea’s eyes widened, her pupils shrinking in fear. That voice-! It couldn’t be!?

“As the grand heir of the renowned Aegir family and close friend of Dorothea, I command you to leave that girl alone!”

Materializing out of thin air like some sort of ghastly apparition, Dorothea’s worst nightmare surged to the forefront. The proud and noble Ferdinand von Aegir stepped in confidently, looking as sharp and self-assured as usual. Dorothea’s heart sank to the ground. This couldn’t be happening.

“L-L-Lord A-Aegir!!!” The noble student shouted, shaking in his pants with a terrified expression. “I-I-I’m s-s-so sorry f-for bothering you, milord!! P-Please spare my family!”

Shaken to the core by the prospect of confrontation with a noble family with much more power than his own, the young noble fled as fast as he possibly could. Dorothea stretched her hand to reach out to him. But it was too late. By the time the words she planned to say had formed in her head, the man was long gone. Dorothea clenched her fist in anger.

“Ferdinand…” She scowled, gritting her teeth.

“Greetings Dorothea.” Ferdinand responded formally. “No need to thank me for my assistance. I was simply doing my duty as a noble to make sure that low life wasn’t bothering you.”

“He wasn’t bothering me Ferdie, I was flirting with him!” She screamed back. “Flirting! You know?! That thing I do with all the noble boys?!?!”

“Oh… Is that so?” Ferdinand rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Well then, I apologize for my actions. I seem to have made an error in judgement.”

“Ferdie, why are you always like this…” Dorothea sighed. “Shoving your nose in other people’s business.”

“Well that is quite simply my dear Dorothea. Such is the role of a noble.” Ferdinand spoke with poise. “It is our job to protect and care for the common folk.”

“Pfff!” Dorothea scoffed at him. “As if! No true noble cares for anyone but themselves. All a noble really wants is to advance their political power, no matter how many commoners they have to step over to get there.”

A scowl crossed upon Ferdinand’s face, her comment bothering Ferdinand a bit. “Perhaps some nobles have had their visions fogged by powerlust and greed, but the _true_ path of nobility is to serve the commonfolk. A noble that cannot herd and guide their people is no noble at all!”

“‘Herd their people’? Like they’re some sort of livestock?” Dorothea crossed her arms. “What- Do you think you’re better than us? You think we commoners can’t lead a path for ourselves?”

“Well obviously not!” Ferdinand replied with frustration. “Otherwise someone like you wouldn’t be flirting your days away like some-”

Before Ferdinand was able finish his statement though, he could see the effects of his words. Dorothea looked utterly shocked and disgusted, as if truly could not believe what he had said. Regret washed over Ferdinand.

“Dorothea, I am so sorry…” He stepped towards the girl, head held down with shame. “I did not mean to-”

“No, that’s fine Ferdie. I’m happy to hear what you really think.” Dorothea spoke ominously, her eyes obscured by her hair. “You know, I tried to be fair to you. I really tried. To understand your opinions, put up with your selfishness.” She lifted her head up, her piercing green eyes staring right through Ferdinand’s soul. “But I’ve had enough. All the fluff, all the self-importance, I can’t deal with it anymore.”

Dorothea clasped her hands together, and slowly, within her grasp, a ball of green energy began growing larger and larger. “I’m tired Ferdinand. I’m tired of you and your pompous attitude.” The ball kept on expanding further, becoming even larger than a cannonball. “If you think you’re so much better than us commonfolk, then how about you see how it is to live as a commoner!”

“Dorothea wait-!” Ferdinand shouted, reaching out to the girl.

But his words fell on deaf ear, for Dorothea had already released her magical spell. The ball of green aura shot out of her hand, dispersing into an enormous wall and flying towards Ferdinand. Poor Ferdie couldn’t even hope to dodge the massive thing, so he helplessly stared at the magical projectile as it rushed towards him like a deer caught in headlights. Seconds before impact, Ferdinand braced himself, ready for the most terrible pain he’d experience in his life.

However, as the wall of magic washed over him, it merely pushed him backwards, failing to cause him an ounce of physical pain. He felt the energies pass right through his entire body, as if the thing had entered the deepest parts of his soul, but it did not hurt in the slightest. How strange… Opening his eyes slowly, Ferdinand looked down to inspect himself. Maybe it was some transmogrification spell? He patted his hands all over his body, searching for some off sensation, a new change in his body. Nothing. Ferdinand was one-hundred percent ok. Despite the fact Dorothea’s magic had cleared hit him, he was entirely unfazed.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Ferdinand dusted himself off and turned his attention to Dorothea, planning to give her a firm reprimand for the scare. As his gaze lifted up however, Dorothea quickly leapt towards him and planted her lips against his to form an intense kiss. Ferdinand was completely flabbergasted by such a reaction, so much so that he didn’t know whether to push her away or to return the affection. Dorothea was quite the attractive woman after all. Ferdinand could feel his manhood stir within his pants in response.

It was… Stirring. Definitely. However, it was stirring in a strange manner. Instead of growing erect with arousal, it was as if his dick was shrinking, slowly receding into his body. Inch by inch, Ferdinand’s penis felt smaller with every passing second. Even his balls went through a similar sensation, like they were being pulled towards his body. Eventually, it got so bad Ferdinand couldn’t feel his manhood at all. Such a thing couldn’t be possible! … Could it? That’s when he heard an odd sound rock his body. SLURK! SHLURP! Ferdinand’s entire body shivered uncomfortably as he felt his testicles retreat into his body. What the hell was happening!?

Unable to hold his calm any longer, Ferdinand pushed Dorothea away in a panic. He thrust his hands downwards, fervently patting his crotch. It- It was-! Gone! Nothing! His penis wasn’t there anymore!!! As Ferdinand checked his genital area, he realized his crotch was completely flat! He could feel there was… Something there. He didn’t want to think about what it was. But it most definitely wasn’t his dick.

“Oh my Ferdie~ If I knew you were this well-endowed I might have tried going out with you earlier~”

Ferdinand turned his face towards Dorothea in horror. The girl was thrusting her hips forward, pressing her hands against her skirt to show him a- a-! A bulge! It was undeniable, there was a visibly large dick-shaped bulge attached to Dorothea’s crotch!

“Dorothea!” Ferdinand shouted with both anger and confusion. “I demand to know what is going on!”

“Oh that’s pretty simple Ferdie~” Dorothea cooed sweetly. “I thought I’d teach you a lesson in humility by making you experience the life of a commoner~”

“Y-You can’t do this!” Ferdinand choked on his own spit.

“I can. And I have!” Dorothea responded plainly. “From now on, you’re no longer Ferdinand von Aegir. You’re Ferdinand Arnault! And _I’m_ Dorothea von Aegir. Heehee~”

Ferdinand’s eyes wavered, his heart sunk to the ground. “Dorothea, I- I’m sorry for what I said, so please! Please turn me back! I cannot live the life of a commoner! A-And especially not as a girl!”

“Sorry Ferdie.” Dorothea shook her head. “You had your chance. It’s too late now~”

“Please!” Ferdinand fell to his knees, crawling towards Dorothea pleadingly. “I’ll do anything! Anything at all!”

Dorothea smiled smugly down at the pathetic man. “Very well then. If you serve as my cute little servant girl this week, I _might_ consider changing you back.”

Hands tightly gripping Dorothea’s socks, Ferdinand looked up at her with horror in his eyes. This would be the longest week of his life.

“This looks terrible.”

Ferdinand groaned as he inspected his new uniform. His new _maid_ uniform. He stretched out the black cloth of his dress with contempt. The outfit was so cutesy and girly. A long flowing hem that reached his knees accompanied by a white frilly apron above, a wide assortment of ribbons and bows all around, and a cute little maid headpiece to top it off. Ferdinand looked like quite the adorable little maid.

“Oh, shut up, it looks great!” Dorothea shouted from Ferdinand’s (now her) bed. She lounged back onto the bed’s pillows, fully carefree and proudly donning one of Ferdinand’s elegant and expensive dress suits. The attire fit surprisingly well, giving Dorothea an air of refinement and sophistication, though it was a very tight at the bust given Dorothea’s assets.

“It looks anything but! This is just utterly humiliating!” Ferdinand complained. “I am Ferdinand von Aegir, sole heir of the Aegir family- I should not be receiving such demeaning treatment!”

“Well, sorry to break it to you Ferdie, but right now _I _am the sole heir of the Aegir family, and you are nothing more than a simple commoner.” Dorothea spoke firmly. “And if you ever want to return to your family, I’d suggest you start serving your master.”

“Grrrrr…” Ferdinand grumbled. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, she had a point. Ferdinand would simply have to swallow his pride and do as she asked. “Very well… What is it that you want?” He asked with a sour tone.

“Ah ah ah!” Dorothea wagged her finger poshly. “Address me _properly_.”

“GRRRR…” Ferdinand gritted his teeth angrily. “How can I serve you… _Lord Aegir”_ Those last words seeped off Ferdinand’s tongue with utter disdain.

Dorothea smiled smugly. “Good, that’s more like it~ Now, my dear servant commoner girl, won’t you please clean my room?”

With a few groans and some muttering under his breath, Ferdinand did as he was commanded. He had no other options after all, so he began to clean and tidy up his room to the best of his abilities. It wasn’t too hard in all honesty. This was Ferdinand’s room, and as a noble with a good appearance to keep, he liked to have it nice and spotless. However, his work was made harder by Dorothea’s incessant perfect demands. She would keep a keen eye on whatever Ferdinand was cleaning and order him to double and even triple his effort, not letting him move on until every single speck of dust had been cleared. They were quite the draconian requirements, and Ferdinand had to work his butt off to even make her content.

But after a long and arduous 30 minutes of organizing, dusting and cleaning, Ferdinand could finally sigh a breath of relief from his finished labor. He arched backwards, stretching his muscles with a groan. Working in this dress was harder than it looked. It was so large and bulky even just moving around was difficult. He wondered how the maids back at his state did it… Regardless, he was just happy to finally be done.

“Anything else you would like?” Ferdinand asked with a sigh, a bit tired from the whole endeavor.

A crooked smile appeared upon Dorothea’s face. “Hmmm~ Yes, I can think of one more thing you could do for me~”

Dorothea’s hands soon began to slowly motion downward. Ferdinand’s gaze followed it as it traveled down from her midsection all the way to the lower part of her body. His eyes stopped at her crotch, where he saw a peculiarly strange bulge. It looked like something stiff had been snuck between her legs and was tenting her-

Ferdinand’s expression instantly soured. “Absolutely not!”

“Oh, come on Ferdie~” Dorothea pleaded.

“No, I completely refuse!” Ferdinand crossed his arms angrily, totally insulted. “As a man of a noble family, I will not submit myself to such a humiliating act! No- Even as the commoner I am right now, I would never stoop so low!”

“Well, unfortunately for you, you don’t have any other choice.” Dorothea rebuked him with an air of authority. “As things stand now, I hold total and full control over you, the same way the nobles hold control over the commoners. It is… How is it that you said? ‘Commoners can’t decide for themselves?’ Well, I have decided _you_ _will_ give me a blowjob. So either you take your pretty little butt over here and suck my noble dick, or you get to stay a commoner forever~”

Ferdinand clenched his fists. It really didn’t get any more humiliating than this. Becoming some sort of sexual slave to Dorothea was the last thing Ferdinand wanted to do, but this was his nobility on the line. Refusing to do this meant abandoning his true calling as the sole heir of the Aegir family. Was he truly willing to sacrifice so much to earn keep that title?

Without uttering another word, Ferdinand begrudgingly walked towards Dorothea, staring at her with the foulest expression he could make. The answer was yes. He was Ferdinand von Aegir! No matter the cost, Ferdinand _was_ going to get his life back. Kneeling before his bed, Ferdinand crawled closer to Dorothea. He quickly undid the buttons on her pants and pulled her trousers down, letting Dorothea’s erect dick flop free from his constraints. Ferdinand understood the best way to go about doing this was to do a good job. Then they could finish quickly and he could move on with his life. So, doing his best toignore Dorothea’s smug attitude, he got to work.

Both of Ferdinand’s gloved hands wrapped around Dorothea’s penis. Her shaft was fairly large and thick, about as well-endowed as he used to be, if not a bit more. It was large enough that he could comfortably grip it with both hands at the same time and there was still a bit of extra length remaining. With a few solid pumps, he managed to pull all of her foreskin back, letting her member grow fully erect. Her vibrant pink glans glimmered in the room’s light. Ferdinand had to take a few seconds to admire it. It was actually kind of impressive how realistic it looked, considering she didn’t have one before today. However, Ferdinand couldn’t afford to get distracted, for he had a job to complete and he wanted to complete it as soon as possible.

The next step of his work was the one he hated the most. Never before in his life had Ferdinand sucked a man’s penis. Frankly, the idea sounded utterly repulsive to him. Yet Ferdinand understood that if he ever wished to live another day as part of the Aegir family, he would have to keep Dorothea satisfied. Ferdinand leaned closer to Dorothea’s cock. Her musk hit his nostrils like an arrow piercing through flesh. Who knew such a delicate flower could emit smells that powerful? He looked at her dick inquisitively, staring at it from multiple angles as if he was inspecting an alien object. How… How the hell was he supposed to do this?

Well he wasn’t going to get anywhere from just looking at it. With a weary sigh, Ferdinand pressed onward and began to slurp on Dorothea’s throbbing dick. He licked up her length like a child eats his veggies, with a disgust and disdain that was hard to quantify. The taste was absolutely horrid, for one. Totally sour and tangy. Whether it was due to lack of cleansing or because that was its natural taste, Ferdinand did not know. Still, he was determined to get this over with as soon as possible, so he continued to pass his tongue over her tip, slurping a bit on her glans, sticking it right in the ridge beneath her penis. It wasn’t anything concise, more like disconnected licks than proper dick sucking. But Ferdinand was doing his best.

Though his best was simply not cutting it, because it looked like he wasn’t getting anywhere. After many lickings and a few sucking attempts, Dorothea hadn’t given a single positive reaction. She looked like she was getting her nails done, not getting her dick sucked. Ferdinand had to do better if he wanted to succeed. He had to be bolder, more assertive. Feeling a rush of determination, Ferdinand darted pushed forwards and wrapped his lips around Dorothea’s dickhead. He began attacking her glans with intensity, passing his tongue over her slit and around her head. This was it! Surely with this he would make Dorothea orgasm in no time!

Dorothea rolled her eyes in annoyance. Did he really think he would be able to get her off by taking less than an eight of her cock? “Goddess Ferdie, you’re really bad at this.”

Growing tired of Ferdinand’s incompetence, Dorothea decided to take matters into her own hands. Literally. Without any warning, she placed both hands on the back of Ferdinand’s head and pushed him all the way down forcibly, making him swallow her length whole. Ferdinand coughed and choked as he felt Dorothea’s entire dick slide down his throat. His eyes became watery, barely able to breathe due to the blockage of his throat canals. He tried to push his head back up and away from her, but Dorothea was much too strong for him to fight back against.

Ferdinand felt like he was going to pass out from how long Dorothea held him there. Thankfully, after what seemed like an eternity to him, she finally pulled him all the way back, leaving only the tip of her member kissing against his lips. Ferdinand took a long deep breath of relief, clearing his throat of all excess gunk to let him breathe better. Though unfortunately for Ferdinand, his woes were far from over. Before he could truly relax, he was once again forcibly submerged to the base of Dorothea’s cock. The discomfort and pained returned to Ferdinand’s sense, but this time they wouldn’t last as long, for Dorothea pulled him back once more. Then she pushed him in, then out, then in, then out. Soon, Dorothea found a steady rhythm to pump Ferdinand’s head with.

“Oooooohhhh~” Dorothea cried out in pleasure. “That’s much better~”

Body trembling in ecstasy, Dorothea manhandled Ferdinand’s mouth without any care. She treated him as if he was sexual toy, nothing more than an object for her arousal, just to show him a lesson on how nobles treat the commonfolk. Though in all honesty, she was enjoying the process quite a lot herself. Dorothea’s dick throbbed with glee, the tight squishiness of Ferdinand’s virgin throat feeling magnificent on her member. And not being used to having so much power, Dorothea had to admit that it felt good to have so much control. Her hips buckled up and down instinctively, her body eager for release. Yeah, she could get used to being a noble~

On the entirely opposite side of the spectrum, Ferdinand was having a horrible time. He continued to gag and choke under Dorothea’s grasp for a little bit, but as his forced blowjob continued and he didn’t pass out, soon his struggling stopped. This loss of control was utterly crushing. The fact that he couldn’t move his own body made him feel like he wasn’t even human. Ferdinand’s head repeatedly bobbed up and down Dorothea’s thick shaft, but his face remained blank. There was no emotion inside of Ferdinand, only utter emptiness. And a strange uncomfortable heat in his loins.

Soon, Ferdinand could feel Dorothea’s member twitch within his mouth. The diva began to push his head with more force, her expression drowning in pure bliss. Cocking her hips upwards, Dorothea screamed out loudly as her dick began to ejaculate directly into Ferdinand’s mouth. Ferdinand tried to pull back reflexively, but since he was firmly held in place by Dorothea’s grip, he couldn’t do anything but watch as his mouth filled up with Dorothea’s warm seed. Balls churning tirelessly, Dorothea did not let Ferdinand go until his cheeks were plumped up and full.

Once her orgasm was achieved and her jizz was expunged, Dorothea relaxed and happily drooped onto the bed below her. She was riding on cloud nine, her softening member still twitching with pleasure as it escaped Ferdinand’s lips. Meanwhile, Ferdinand’s whole mood became even more soured after the end of the whole ordeal. He was angry that she’d done to him in the first place, but seeing her this happy after having forced him to do something this humiliating truly infuriated him. Goddess, and that sperm that settled in his mouth was so disgustingly repulsive, so strong and salty… Ferdinand couldn’t wait to spit it out and-

“Ah ah ah~” Dorothea wagged her fingers at him naggingly. “If you spit that onto my impeccable, floor, you’re going to be the one who cleans it.”

Ferdinand stared daggers into Dorothea. With a sigh of defeat, he forced himself to swallow the whole load, ounce by ounce. “Puaaahh” He gasped out as he finished drinking all of it. How utterly repugnant. The taste was so strong and salty, Ferdinand never wanted to taste such a thing again. Yet still, the aftertaste tickled his tastebuds almost as if it was teasing him. No matter, at least everything was over now-

*BWOOP*

Suddenly, strange tension attacked Ferdinand’s chest. His face slowly turned downwards with confusion. Did his chest feel… Tighter? No, it couldn’t have. The bust of this dress was made for a woman. And he looked relatively the same. There was no way that-

*BWOOOP*

Ferdinand’s eyes shot wide open, his entire body frozen in shock. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing right now, despite the fact it was right in front of his two eyes. His chest, there were- there were small bulges in his chest! Pushing outward from his body! Almost as if- Almost as if he had female- No, that couldn’t be possible! Breasts could never appear so suddenly out of no-

*BWOOOOOOP*

Two large globules of fat pushed out of Ferdinand’s chest, straining against his tight maid outfit, jiggling gently from the movement. Ferdinand’s mouth was agape with horror. His hands slowly traveled upwards and grabbed onto the orbs. He squeezed and massaged them slowly, the same way one would inspect an alien artifact. They felt real… But worse than that- Ferdinand could actually feel his touch! He could feel the way his fingers wrapped around his new supple skin. He could feel the heat emanating from his engorged body. He could even feel his sensitive nipples harden in response to his touch. But how?!?! This should be impossi-

*BWRIIIPPPPPP*

With one final push, Ferdinand’s cleavage ripped through his maid clothes, letting his humongous new melons out into the cold mountain air. Ferdinand held his chest with horror. He had breasts! Real female breasts! Attached right to his body!!!! And they were massive too, each one was almost as big as his head, and definitely bigger than Dorothea’s. What the hell was he supposed to do now?!?!

“AHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Dorothea rolled with laughter in her bed.

“You!” Ferdinand glared angrily at Dorothea. Watching over her closely, she could see that she too had physically changed. Where Ferdinand had gained two enormous breasts, Dorothea looked like she had _lost_ breast mass. The male uniform she was wearing no longer looked tight at the bust on her, as if she never had breasts in her life. “This is your fault!” He shouted with fury.

“Oh Ferdie, this is absolutely not my fault.” Dorothea said, wiping a laughter tears from her eyes. “Didn’t you know that performing sexual acts with this spell further turns you into the opposite gender? So by agreeing to give my a blowjob, you’ve willingly given some more of your maleness up.”

“What?” Ferdinand stepped back in confusion, clearly shocked by this information.

“Wait, so you didn’t know?!” Dorothea sked with surprise. “Ahahahaha! Ferdie, you’re such a naïve little flower! Ahahahaha”

Ferdinand’s cheeks went flush red as he heard Dorothea cackling away at his ignorance. Not wanting to deal with any more of Dorothea’s humiliation, he quickly picked up the cloth scraps from the floor to cover himself and began to make his way back to his room. He ran as fast as he could away from the maniacal girl, though her laughter would continue to ring in his ears for the rest of the night.

Stomping through the dining hall angrily, Ferdinand adjusted his enormous bust as he walked past the rows of tables. His bosom bounced up and down with every step he took, butt jiggling behind his tiny miniskirt. Thanks to Dorothea, his body had become so feminized he couldn’t fit into boy’s clothes anymore, so now he was donning Dorothea’s old uniform. And it sucked. Ferdinand sneered at the fellow students beside him. He could feel their lustful gazes, staring at him like he was nothing more than a piece of meat.

What disrespect! Though he had to admit he felt a bit proud to be the center of attention, having all the boys eyeing his delectable body…~ I-I-It was still totally degrading! Ferdinand could not understand how women dealt with this. Thankfully he was done eating, so he could finally retire to his room. Ferdinand stepped out of the dining hall and looked up at the clear sky with a sigh of relief… How he missed being an Aegir…

“Hey Ferdie~”

Suddenly, Ferdinand’s whole body shivered as a familiar voice rang in his ears. He dreadfully turned towards the noise, his heart sinking as his suspicions were confirmed. There in a hidden away in corner of the gardens was Dorothea, calling out to him with an innocent face that hid some twisted maniacal intentions. Ferdinand sighed, before making his way towards her. As much as he didn’t like it, he had to obey all of Dorothea’s commands without question.

Once he was close enough, Dorothea grabbed onto Ferdinand’s hand and pulled him deeper into the corner, out of sight from everyone else. This was when Ferdinand noticed the two weren’t alone. Standing next to Dorothea like proud and confident nobles were Lorenz from the Golden Deer house and Sylvain from the Blue Lions house. Ferdinand opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but quickly shut it close before he could muster a single word. Dorothea taught him to behave and not speak out of line. So as much as Ferdinand didn’t like the looks of it, he bid his tongue and stood there quietly with an aura of feminine grace.

“Here she is!” Dorothea motioned to Ferdinand. “She’s a beauty, isn’t she?”

“Dorothea you scoundrel!” Lorenz gasped in surprise. “You mean to tell me that you’ve conquered Ferdinand. _The_ Ferdinand Arnault? Diva of Garreg Mach and one of the most beautiful ladies in all of Fodlan?”

Dorothea adjusted her suit smugly. “Of course! She’s totally and completely subservient to me. Such a task is easy for the sole son of the Aegir family.”

“Woah, that’s amazing…” Sylvain sighed in wonder. He slowly approached Ferdinand, putting his hand on the other Ferdinand’s chin to inspect his face further. It took every fiber of Ferdinand’s self to prevent himself from biting Sylvain’s finger off. He understood that the consequences of such an outburst would be extremely bad though, so he simply let his face be manhandled by the womanizing Sylvain. “She’s truly been pacified too. Normally I get slapped when I do this to other girls, but this one’s completely demure. And that’s saying something, since Ferdinand’s known to be one of the spicier ladies.”

“Yes, yes… I’m quite proud of my work with dear Ferdinand.” Dorothea exclaimed cockily.

A breath of relief escaped Ferdinand’s lips as he felt Sylvain’s hand pull back. Hopefully this was it for the humiliating display.

“That being said…” Dorothea continued. “If you’d like to test her out, you’re free to do so.”

The other three turned to Dorothea in utter surprise, gasping at such an offer. Though Ferdinand surged more anger than shock.

“L-Lord Aegir, surely you jest!” Lorenz stuttered nervously.

“Not at all my kind Lord Gloucester.” Dorothea clarified. “You see, Ferdinand and I have more of an open relationship. Though in the end she belongs to me, I’m happy to share her with all of my dear noble friends. Isn’t that right Ferdinand?”

Ferdinand gritted his teeth. He wanted to complain, scream and shout, to lunge onto Dorothea and start beating her, to spit on the other two men’s faces for treating him like some lowlife whore. But he didn’t. Instead Ferdinand just nodded, his body shaking lightly as it held back all of his anger.

“Alright then~” Sylvain cooed with a smile. “It’s not every day I get to have fun with the sexiest girl in school. Plus, I’m not one to refuse a pretty girl’s advances.”

Lorenz coughed awkwardly. “V-V-Very w-well, L-Lord Aegir. If y-you insist, then… I w-will not decline your generosity.”

Dorothea turned to Ferdinand with a jeering smirk. Ferdinand clenched his fists. She didn’t have to utter a word, Ferdinand knew exactly what she wanted him to do. He absolutely hated the idea. It was bad enough that he had to do this sort of thing with her. Having to do it with other guys was even worse. Unfortunately, there wasn’t really a choice for him to make. With a defeated sigh, he slowly approached the two nobles in the corner.

Delicately sinking onto his knees, Ferdinand came face to face with both of the men’s crotches. Sylvain was as calm and collected as he usually was, while Lorenz was strangely jittery and nervous. Nevertheless, Ferdinand could already see bulges forming on both of their pants, their arousal visibly building. It was utterly disgusting, to have other men lusting over him. Yet it was also oddly enticing. Ferdinand felt a bit of pride that he could illicit such a reaction from others with his body alone. Ferdinand’s pussy quivered within his panties, a tiny smile crossed upon his face.

His hands hovered onto the boys’ pants, where they began to gingerly unzip the flies and unbuckle the buttons. He pulled down on each of the nobles’ shorts, letting both of their manhoods spring with life through their underwear. Ferdinand licked his lips seductively. As he lowered Sylvain’s and Lorenz’ underwear, the two throbbing noble dicks broke free from their constraints. Each of their members twitched excitedly in the cold open air. Ferdinand giggled femininely at how they pulsated with need. Lorenz’ was thin and wimpy, while Sylvain was a bit girthier and longer. Though neither could compare to Dorothea’s massive cock, they both had their uniquely cute aura, despite being gross male dicks.

Without any hesitation, Ferdinand wrapped his hands around each of the men’s shafts. He gripped them tenderly, his softer and daintier touch providing a mild tightness that was calmly pleasurable. Both of their expression melted into ones of pure bliss. Ferdinand looked over the two with cockiness, proud of how he had completely enraptured them with a mere touch. If they were getting this worked up over a touch, they were truly unprepared for what would come~ Soon, Ferdinand started to pump his hands up and down the dicks exquisitely. His arms moved with elegance, each motion as smooth and clean as an that of an opera dancer. There was no type of unwillingness or disgust to his demeanor. He knew how to satisfy men’s lust, so he was going to do it.

And his efforts seemed to be paying off quite nicely. Sylvain and Lorenz were moaning in unison as they felt Ferdinand’s slender digits caress their lengths. In fact, the pleasure was so ethereal Lorenz was practically gagging, his body shivering uncontrollably as he tried to hang on for more than a few minutes. The way Ferdinand’s entire palm enclosed around Lorenz’ petite member, massaging and rubbing it with womanly delicateness, combined with Lorenz’ weak character and inexperience with women made it so that the whimpering noble felt ready to release his excitement much earlier than was expected. Ferdinand caught up on this though, so he squeezed on Lorenz’ prick with a little more force, slowing his caresses and edging him gradually. He didn’t want Lorenz to end his fun early after all~

Sylvain on the other hand was a little bit easier to manage. Since Sylvain knew his way around women, Ferdinand didn’t feel the need to hold back. Actually, it was quite the opposite. Ferdinand _really _wanted to see what made Sylvain tick. He pumped Sylvain’s member more aggressively, rubbing the tip and head with his thumb. Sensing Sylvain’s lustful gazes, Ferdinand pushed his chest outward, jiggling his massive breasts left and right before Sylvain’s eyes. The response was quite positive. Ferdinand giggled as he felt Sylvain’s rod throb at the sight of Ferdinand’s bouncy melons. One could say that Ferdinand was having too much fun for someone that was being forced to perform these degrading acts. And this was true. But the fact was that Ferdinand could no longer hide his new feelings. Despite how much he hated this, his loins were currently gushing with arousal. After so many nights being trained by Dorothea, Ferdinand couldn’t help but find joy in his female form.

“Good job Ferdie~” Dorothea chimed in from the background.

Ferdinand’s spine tingled from the sound. He loved it so much when she said that~ As his handjobs continued, Ferdinand’s ears perked up. He could hear Dorothea moving behind her, though he could not see where she went. He didn’t dare turn around either. It would be terrible for him to stop what he was commanded to do because of his curiosity. Instead, Ferdinand simply listened on as Dorothea’s footsteps became close and closer.

“Eeeep!” Ferdinand yelped girlishly as he felt Dorothea’s grasp fall into his backside. A bright red blush appeared on Ferdinand’s face. She was squeezing his butt with her thick manly hands, massaging and kneading his fatter and larger ass so tenderly it made him moan. He could feel her warmth as she got close to his body, her face coming a few inches from the back of his head.

“Rise” She whispered into his ear. Ferdinand’s eyes rolled backwards, a bolt of electricity coursing through his entire body.

There was no sort of hesitation or doubt in Ferdinand’s mind. Guided by Dorothea’s hands, Ferdinand slowly began to stand up from his kneeling position. He continued to masturbate both of the other men, of course, he couldn’t stop until Dorothea ordered him to. But soon his position shifted from simply standing to that of bending forward, with his butt sticking out for all to admire, and his upper body leaning down towards the moaning nobles.

Dorothea’s eyes stuck to Ferdinand’s bountiful booty. Her hands grasped his round cheeks, kneading and massaging them lightly. She had to admit, Ferdinand had come a long way. His feminine body, sexy demeanor, and subservient attitude were very attractive to her. Every time she saw him, she wanted to fuck his brains out. Undoing her pants quickly, Dorothea pulled her massive erect cock from her trousers, its red tip throbbing with need. She carefully maneuvered her dick onto the rim of Ferdinand’s butthole, which twitched playfully in response. A menacing grin crossed upon Dorothea’s face.

Giving no sort of warning at all, Dorothea forcefully thrust her hips forward, penetrating deep into Ferdinand’s asshole. Ferdinand groaned loudly. His body buckled, legs wobbling feebly. Though this wasn’t the first time Dorothea had conquered Ferdinand’s asshole, her thick cock was so large it was always hard to take it in. Dorothea’s penis wasn’t even completely inside him, yet Ferdinand knew that were it not for the dick currently invading his innards, he surely would have lost his balance and fallen. Ferdinand’s pussy fluttered with desire, his nipples growing erect in arousal. He knew that Dorothea was too much for him, that he shouldn’t be liking this. He knew that but… Still, his body ached with lust. He wanted Dorothea to _fuck him~_

Further cocking her hips in, Dorothea filled Ferdinand’s entire back tunnel with her girthy log cock. A gasped moan escaped Ferdinand’s tender lips. Dorothea smiled smugly. Though she could not see his face, she knew it was one of pure arousal. Grasping his buttocks tightly, she slowly began to pull out her meat from his hole. The entire process was so grindingly slow and deliberate it made Ferdinand’s spine tingle in anticipation. The boy bit his tongue, the slight pleasure of her subtle movements feeling extremely superb. Once Dorothea was halfway out, there was a sudden pause. Ferdinand’s whole body shivered in excitement. Sweat dripped down his round curves. He knew exactly what was to come next, and he couldn’t wait for him. Ferdinand swallowed hard, his lips curved into a smile and his pupils enlarged from lust. Here it was! She was gonna fuck him!

Finally, with one thunderous forward thrust, Dorothea slammed her dick into Ferdinand’s ass, his asscheeks clapping loudly from the sudden burst of force. Her shove was so strong that Ferdinand’s body was propelled forward, jumping lightly into the air. Ferdinand’s tongue lolled out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. This was his favorite part, when Dorothea used all her force and really fucked him. His pussy quivered with delight, copious amounts of vaginal fluid dripping down to the ground. The only thing he would have wished was for more. Luckily, more was exactly what was on Dorothea’s mind. Slowly pulling away, Dorothea retreated lightly, only to ferociously jab Ferdinand’s backside once more. Then she pulled back, then monstrously thrust forward again. Soon, Dorothea had built a fierce rhythm of penetrating Ferdinand’s backhole, a rhythm Ferdinand himself was thoroughly enjoying.

It didn’t take long for a sea of moans to constantly spout out of Ferdinand’s mouth. His eyes became dazed, drool dripping from his lips and mind turning frazzled. Even the handjobs he was providing suffered as well. Though they were still nothing bad, they became less focused and elegant. All of Ferdinand’s faculties were taken over by Dorothea’s cock. Ferdinand didn’t quite understand why, but the way Dorothea’s strong manly body defiled his lithe feminine body really turned Ferdinand on. The times when she fucked him like a wild animal were the most pleasurable experiences he’d ever experienced. Sadly, she wouldn’t fuck his needy vagina. The pleasures of a woman’s maidenhood were much stronger than he would have thought. His virginal pussyhole constantly throbbed with desire. If he wasn’t busy using his hands, Ferdinand would definitely be fingering himself. But Dorothea said that she wouldn’t take it until Ferdinand admitted he was a woman, which would be absolutely heinous. He would just have to settle for her ravaging his tight butthole~

As more grunts and pants escaped Dorothea’s throat, the girl soon found herself picking up her speed. She thrust into Ferdinand with more fierceness and strength, basking in the feeling of his insides tightly wrapping around her tight shaft. Ferdinand wasn’t faring much better either. By this point, he’d completely stopped caring about his handjobs, his arms flinging up and down the two other boy’s dicks wildly and sloppily. Instead, he fully focused on the amazing meatstick that was diving deep into his insides. He could feel the way it throbbed, its head slowly engorging and twitching. Ferdinand knew what it meant, the thought filled him with ecstasy. His own pussy quivered in response, vaginal walls twitching in preparation of what was to come. Ferdinand was ready. He wanted it.

“Ferdie I’m gonna-!~~~” Was all that Dorothea could whisper before her penis exploded into orgasm.

Digging her short nails into Ferdinand’s supple butt, Dorothea cocked her hips recklessly into Ferdinand’s hole as thick loads of sperm blasted from her penis. Shot after shot, Ferdinand’s insides were slowly painted white with her steamy viscous cum. Her orgasm was so strong that it caused Ferdinand to collapse under the weight of his pleasure as well. Letting out a high-pitched womanly moan, Ferdinand felt the inner walls of his pussy and ass contract in unison as feminine juices squirted out of his slit.

The entire scene was pure bliss for Ferdinand, though it was far from over. Perhaps encouraged by the two other orgasms, Sylvain’s and Lorenz’ manhoods throbbed in glee within Ferdinand’s grasp, before discharging in his direction. The two of them moaned out loudly, bodies shaking with bliss while their strings of white sperm splattered all over Ferdinand’s face. Though normally Ferdinand would have thought of such an act as disgusting, instead of feeling abhorred, he happily accepted the embrace of manseed that came his way, closing his eyes and opening his mouth to accept it all as it slathered onto his visage.

Sperm wasn’t all the warmth that his face would receive. As other men’s cum landed on his face, Ferdinand could feel his facial features shift and reform. His face became softer and rounder, sharp manly features being replaced with cute feminine ones. His lips plumped up, eyelashes growing, while his chin and nose retracted. Then his hair exploded outward in size, growing into a long beautiful ginger mane that would look right at home atop of a princess. After all this time, the last manifestation of Ferdinand’s maleness, his face, had been completely erased. Now, he looked entirely like a beautiful woman. This time, however, he didn’t feel any sort of shame or regret at the change. Instead, he felt a strange sort of liberation, like he was finally free of some burden.

Dorothea smiled over the scene haughtily. She too had achieved her final change. Her face was now much more defined and handsome, though still a bit feminine. And her hair was short and kempt, with a very prim and proper hairdo. She slowly pulled out her softening dick from Ferdinand’s asshole, hearing a satisfying wet ‘POP’ sound as she did so. Though Ferdinand did not know it, his fate had been sealed.

All of a sudden, she slapped Ferdinand’s ass loudly, his fat jiggling in pleasant waves. “Alright boys! I’ve got some things to do now, so I’ll bid you farewell. But do feel free to play around with my girl a bit longer. She’s quite the energetic one~”

With that, Dorothea pulled up his pants and began to walk away with an energized spring in his step. Sylvain and Lorenz were so exhausted by their previous experience that they couldn’t even hear what Dorothea had said, as they clung to the walls for strength. Ferdinand slowly returned to a standing position, Dorothea’s words ringing in his head. Looking upon the two tired nobles, he noticed how their dicks were still half erect. A smile curled onto Ferdinand’s lips, one of his hands dipping into his womanhood. A little bit more fun wouldn’t hurt, right?~

Standing before the closed doors to Ferdinand’s old room, Ferdinand adjusted the bust of his maid outfit. Though the dress had been adjusted to the new size of his bountiful breasts, it still felt a bit tight in his chest area. At least now that he was so much more feminine it actually looked super cute on him. Just a little bit of makeup and a warm smile and he could turn any guy’s head towards him~ Ferdinand shook his head profusely. N-Not like he cared about that sort of stuff! The only reason Ferdinand was even wearing this blasted outfit was because he was supposed to clean Dorothea’s room today!

Speaking of which, it was about midday by now and Dorothea had still not answered the door. Ferdinand was supposed to have started cleaning hours ago! The maid-boi knocked on the door loudly for the fourth time. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for some sort of response. But he heard nothing. No sort of movement, or noise, or indication that anyone was alive in there. Ferdinand grumbled angrily. He didn’t want to clean in the first place, why the hell did he have to deal with this?

…

…

Minute after minute passed without response.

…

…

Bah! That was it! Ferdinand couldn’t take it anymore. Fed up with waiting, Ferdinand let himself into Dorothea’s room without invitation. As the door to Ferdinand’s old room swung open, the light of the corridor shone into its dim insides. The room itself was surprisingly dark, the drapery hung over the windows instilling almost total darkness. Even with the light, Ferdinand could barely make out what was inside. He carefully began to walk into the room, the heels of his black high pump with every step when-

“Ughhh… What time is it?”

Suddenly, a loud feminine voice rang out from the darkness. It was high pitched and sultry, though nothing like Dorothea’s voice. Ferdinand stood there frozen in the middle of the room with an eyebrow raised. Who the hell was in Dorothea’s room? More loud rustling came from the corner of the room. Ferdinand turned towards it, focusing his eyes only to get a glimpse of-

“Oh Goddess… My head is killing me…”

Manuela??? Yes, out of the corner of Ferdinand’s old room surged Manuela, her clothes in a disheveled messed up state, after what Ferdinand could have only imagined to be a wild night. Ferdinand’s mouth drooped agape, barely believing what his eyes were presenting. Did Dorethea have- Did she do it- With Manuela??? It was unthinkable, yet the proof was right before him.

The moment Manuela noticed Ferdinand staring, she met him with a warm smile. “Ah, Ferdinand darling~” Manuela walked proudly towards Ferdinand, bearing her unkempt outfit like a badge of honor. She kissed Ferdinand on the cheek in greeting, though he was still so submerged in shock he was not able to muster a response. “I just had the _greatest_ night of my life. You are a very lucky girl Ferdinand.”

With that, Manuela began to make her way out of the room, walking proudly through the halls without even bothering to fix herself up. Ferdinand continued to stand there completely stunned. He knew that Dorothea was playing around but… To think she would do it with not only one of the school’s professors, but her own old colleague. He really didn’t expect this! At least it couldn’t get any worse-

“Mmmhhh-?”

“Huh?”

“Wha-?”

Suddenly, a deluge of muffled female voices and shuffling began to rang out within the room, the sounds of clothes sloppily being put on filling Ferdinand’s ears. Eyes wide and mouth open, Ferdinand stood there in total bewilderment, as a barrage of ladies began to walk out from the shadows.

The first girl to come out was Petra, Dorothea’s and Ferdinand’s fellow house student, bearing a proud innocent grin. “Greetings, friend Ferdinand!” She spoke politely. “Your boyfriend and me performed the most wonderful session of sparring. No wonder you two are so filled great powerfulness!” With that, she excused herself and left the room.

Next to come up was the refined and quiet girl Mercedes, her hair completely ruffled up and unkempt. She smiled warmly at Ferdinand, not an ounce of shame in her demeanor. “What a great gift the goddess has given you Ferdinand~” She commented quickly, before making her way into the hallway.

After that, came up Hilda, who walked up with an expression of thrill on her face. Uncharacteristically of her, her outfit was totally wrecked and her makeup was a mess, but she made up for it with the sheer bliss in her attitude. “That was totally great! You two have to invite me to these things more often.” And just like the others before her, she blissfully walked out without another word.

Then came a surprising addition, Ingrid. Unlike all of the other girls, Ingrid looked to be decidedly ashamed of what she’d done. Her clothes were much tidier than all the girls before her, but she walked with her head held down in remorse. “P-Please don’t tell this to Sylvain…” She muttered at Ferdinand, before disappearing into the hallway.

Eyes blinking rapidly, Ferdinand continued to stand there in awe, his brain not being able to properly process what he’d just witnessed. He thoughtlessly meandered deeper into the room, his face completely devoid of emotion. How many girls was that??? And Dorothea did it- With all of them- In the same night???? How was such a feat possible???? Ferdinand’s head pulsated with pain. He needed to relax. Maybe if he stopped thinking about it, he would-

_Shuffle Shuffle_

Suddenly, Dorothea’s bed covers began to shift and shuffle. Ferdinand’s eyes went wide. It couldn’t- But it was. Out from under Dorothea’s bedsheets surged another woman. And this wasn’t an ordinary woman either, it was none other than the proud heir of the Adrestian Empire, and leader of the Black Eagle house, Edelgard von Hrsesvelg.

Edelgard sneakily stood up from the bed, shiftily looking around to make sure no one else was there. When her eyes met with Ferdinand’s, she jumped back in surprise. A bright red blush came upon her face. Her expression was serious, but also filled with embarrassment. Edelgard quickly gathered her clothes and began to walk out of the room. “Not a word of this to anyone, do you understand?” She commanded to Ferdinand.

The poor Ferdie was so immersed in shock, he couldn’t help but mindlessly nod as Edelgard disappeared from his sight. As Ferdinand was left alone in the middle of the room, he stood there doing nothing but stare off into the distance. Edelgard?! She even got Edelgard to join?!?! Edelgard, who had always held him in disdain due to their rivalry, was now willingly entering bed with Dorothea. And she’d gotten to do that in a week!?!?!? It was extremely amazing to Ferdinand that Dorothea was not only able to court so many ladies with his reputation in such a short amount of time, but also able to get them to do something like this with here together. They’d done- They’d had- They’d had an orgy!!! Right in this very room! Ferdinand could still smell the faint stink of sexual fluids seeping through the air. Dorothea had performed intercourse with so many ladies last night… And he hadn’t been invited?

A burst of rage filled Ferdinand’s heart. Whatever! Its not like he even wanted to have sex with Dorothea! Even though they were supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend, Dorothea could just do it with whichever girl she wanted. Ferdinand didn’t care! He was being forced to do all this stuff in the first place, so if he didn’t have to do it was better! Gahhh!!! Fueled by anger, Ferdinand rushed to the curtains and brutally swiped them off, letting a shower of sunlight finally light up the entire room. Feeling the warm rays of the sun on his skin, Ferdinand then turned his attention to the floor, where he began picking up discarded objects and misplaced underwear. ‘Just clean’ He told himself, ‘Just clean’. If he finished up quickly, he could get all this nasty business out of his mind and maybe have a bit of fun by going out on dates with some cute boys.

In the midst of this, more shuffling sound came from underneath Dorothea’s bed covers. This time though, it was not another beautiful lass, but the womanizer herself, Dorothea. The proud new noble slowly sat up from the bed, stretching her broad muscular arms with a yawn. Her eyes blinked slowly, mind still dazed as it recovered from its powerful state of slumber. She gently nuzzled back against the wall, looking over the mess in her room proudly.

“Oh man… Is it morning already?” Dorothea asked with a cocky smile.

Angrily fumbling through the mess in the floor, Ferdinand didn’t so much as bother to come up with a response. He just continued to bitterly clean up, his rage making his body move ten times faster.

Dorothea looked at Ferdinand’s fury with a bit of confusion. “Everything alright Ferdie?”

“I’m _FINE_.” Ferdinand shot back sharply, not even trying to look to her as he spoke.

“Is that so?” Dorothea’s eyebrow rose in doubt. “You don’t look like you’re fine.”

“I said I’m **FINE!**” Ferdinand repeated with the same ardor.

Though again, this failed to convince Dorothea. “Awww, come on Ferdie! Just tell me what’s on your mind.”

Fingers shaking with extreme anger, Ferdinand threw the bundle of clothes in his hand on the floor. “Leave me alone! Why don’t you go ask one of your floozies how they’re feeling, huh?”

The response left Dorothea so utterly stunned, she could only sit there on her bed, eyebrows narrowed in confusion, wondering what it was he was angry about. Bit by bit though, the pieces of the puzzle began to assemble in Dorothea’s mind. Hey eyes slowly began to open wide in realization as the meaning of Ferdinand’s words sunk in.

“Oh. My. God… You’re jealous!!!” Dorothea shouted in a mix of excitement and disbelief.

Ferdinand’s cheeks burst into a bright red color. “W-What?! I-I-I’m n-not jealous!” He mumbled insecurely.

“You’re totally jealous!” Dorothea asserted, barely able to speak between giggles. “I can’t believe this happened so soon!”

As Dorothea continued to laugh uninhibited, Ferdinand’s rage reached a boiling point. “You know what? Fine! Laugh all you want! I’m DONE.” Picking his maid headdress off his head, he threw the thing onto the ground with rage.

“Y-You can’t b-be done Ferdie!” Dorothea chuckled wildly. “What about your nobility.”

“You can keep that stupid nobility!” Ferdinand screamed back. “If this is what I have to go through to get it, I don’t want it anymore.”

“W-Wait!” Dorothea shouted. “Wait, Ferdie! I’m sorry-” She wiped the tears of laughter off her eyes. “I’m sorry for being so mean. Please, come over here.”

Giving a warm smile, Dorothea extended her hands towards Ferdinand, motioning to come over to her. Ferdinand felt a bit doubtful about the expression. For this entire week, Dorothea had just been tricking and deceiving him. Yet, he could still not deny his desire to obtain some comforting words from her. Against his better judgement, Ferdinand slowly meandered towards the girl. Once he was in her range, Dorothea lovingly wrapped her arms around Ferdinand in a tight embrace. Ferdinand did the same, absorbing all of the warmth coming from Dorothea’s body. She was so bigger than him now… But it felt really nice.

The two continued to hug for a little bit longer, all of Ferdinand’s worries slowly melting away while he rested between Dorothea’s arms. He didn’t really understand why, but he couldn’t stay mad with Dorothea too long. Only once Ferdinand felt sufficiently satisfied did the two part. Before he could get too far away though, Dorothea grasped his head and planted a surprise kiss upon his lips. There was no instance of doubt in Ferdinand’s mind. The moment Dorothea kissed him, he instantly reciprocated. Ferdinand’s heart felt a little warmer as their tongues clashed with each other. He _really_ couldn’t stay mad at her~

After a few more minutes, the two lovers actually separated. Not an ounce of anger remained in Ferdinand’s system. Though he was still a bit upset, he felt much calmer than he did before.

“Better?” Dorothea asked softly.

A little blush came upon Ferdinand’s cheeks. “Yes… Much better~” He said with a faint smile, looking downwards timidly.

“Good~” Dorothea gave him a kind radiant smile. “Now, why don’t you go ahead and tell me what’s wrong?”

Ferdinand shuffled uncomfortably a little, grabbing the hem of his dress tightly with his lithe feminine hands. “I just… I don’t like seeing you do that stuff with other girls…” Especially when you have me, Ferdinand thought, though he did not have the courage to say this part aloud.

Dorothea rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “I understand” She spoke firmly. “But you also have to understand me. I’m a big man now, Ferdie, and I have needs. Needs that only a woman can satisfy. And since you’re not a woman, well…”

“I’m not-!” Ferdinand stuttered. “I’m not… A woman…” He said this last sentence with a tinge of sadness. Though his body was fully female, Ferdinand had continued to maintain that deep inside, he was a man. He’d asserted this position with confidence and vigor in the past, but now it only left him pained and conflicted. It was like both his body and his feelings were fighting against his mind.

Seeing the sadness in Ferdinand’s eyes, Dorothea felt a bit of pity. “Would it make you feel better if we had sex then?”

Ferdinand stepped back in surprise, not expecting such a request to be made in this manner. His hands fidgeted with his dress, body shivering hesitantly. His mind told him it was wrong but, every fiber of his body told him to do it. “Y-Yes!” He yelped a bit too loudly. A bit embarrassed to have let his excitement slip out, he cleared his throat, before continuing in a calmer voice. “Y-Yes… I would like that.”

Dorothea gave him a smug smile, lounging back against the bedrest with a cocky attitude. “Then let’s do it~”

Her gentle words filled Ferdinand’s ears with bliss. His heart began to beat faster, body trembling with excitement. Unable to hold himself back any longer, Ferdinand quickly began to undress out of his ornate maid outfit. “My my… Even though you get me all these cute clothes, you always just end up having me take them off~” Ferdinand joked coyly.

“That’s just because you always look beautiful with or without clothes babe.” Dorothea answered without skipping a beat.

Ferdinad’s cheeks gave a faint blush. That was so corny but… He really liked it when she complimented him like that. It felt good to be shown some love by the man of your dre- er, girl- shown some love by a girl you like. Knot after knot, Ferdinand undid the straps of his bulky dress. Shift after turn, he removed each part carefully. His hands moved with speed and confidence, eagerness exuding from his every move. In a few moments, Ferdinand was left with nothing on but his cute lace underwear, his tremendous F-cup breasts heaving down from his chest.

After eyeing up Ferdinand’s body like a hungry wolf, Dorothea too began to undress. She quickly grabbed the neck of her shirt and lifted it up off her head, revealing her muscly toned chest for all to see. Ferdinand gasped at the sight of such a handsome marvel. His eyes became glued to her tight manly body, his organ quivering in response. As much as he hated to admit, Dorothea’s smoking form was truly a work of art. His expression shifting into one of pure lust, Ferdinand slowly began to crawl onto the bed before him. He hungrily licked his plump lips, body now moving purely on desire. Oh, he would enjoy this~

As he continued to crawl closer to Dorothea though, Ferdinand’s eyes soon shifted to another place on her body: her crotch. Down in Dorothea’s nether region, Ferdinand could see as clear as day a tremendously large bulge, throbbing and pulsating through the cloth in her pants. If Ferdinand had been enticed before, he was truly enraptured now. Dorothea’s humongous monstrous penis was so painfully thick, Ferdinand was already salivating at the mouth. Putting his hands on each side of Dorothea’s night pants, Ferdinand gently pulled the trousers off, letting Dorothea’s stiff cock flop out in all its erect glory.

The hardened cock was large enough it had already escaped the confines of Dorothea’s underwear, slapping her taut stomach lightly as it was released from its prison. Long enough to go past Dorothea’s bellybutton and as thick as Adrestian sausages, Dorothea’s plump cock was truly an organ that exuded manly energies. Regardless of how many times Ferdinand had seen it, he was always surprised to experience its full stiff splendor. Its bulbous red head that stood proudly from its confines, its girthy veiny length which throbbed with excitement… Oh and that wondrous male musk that always fumed from her bush, it was all simple fantastic to Ferdinand. This really had to be the greatest cock in all of Fodlan~ Ferdinand couldn’t wait to get a taste~

His body fully hungry for Dorothea’s manhood, Ferdinand eagerly jumped atop of her lap. His lips darted onto Dorothea’s for an amorous embrace, bodies mashing closely together. As their tongues darted against each other in their mouths, the heat of their organs spread between themselves. Ferdinand’s heaving round breasts clashed against Dorothea’s flat toned chest, while Ferdinand rubbed his soaking pussy against Dorothea’s erect manstick. The way his virginal vaginal flaps pressed against Dorothea’s warm rod… He really needed her this now~

Soon, the two parted lips, strands of saliva dripping from both of their mouths. Ferdinand took a step back, laying down on the bed for Dorothea to take him. He left himself completely vulnerable, a needy expression clear on his face. He didn’t need to say a single word more. Dorothea knew exactly what he wanted. Giving a soft chuckle, Dorothea slowly crawled on top of the lustful man. She took her hard rod and pressed it against his butthole, ready to pierce it at any second.

“W-Wait, D-Dorothea…” Ferdinand cried out shyly. “I… I-! I-I want it here…” Taking his hands towards his nether region, Ferdinand spread out his sopping pussy for Dorothea to see.

Dorothea made a devious smile. “Ah, sorry Ferdie, no can do. That little hole is for girls only, and since you’re not a girl, we can’t use it.” She spoke with a lustful controlling voice.

“I- I know…” Ferdinand replied meekly. “B-B-But-! M-Maybe we can make an exception…”

“Hmmm… No, sorry Ferdie!” Dorothea repeated with confidence. “The only way we could do it in that hole is if you were a girl.”

A twinge of palpable doubt surged in Ferdinand’s expression, a battle raging on in his mind. He knew that he wasn’t a girl, that he wasn’t supposed to feel like a girl. Yet he couldn’t deny the physical urges of his body. He really wanted Dorothea’s dick deep inside him. There was nothing that would make him happier than that at this moment. Maybe… Maybe this whole girl thing was a bit silly. He already had a woman’s body, how worse could it get if he said he was a girl? Plus, its not like he had to believe it himself or anything… Oh, what should he do?!

In the meantime, Dorothea began to press the tip of her dick against the entrance to Ferdinand’s vagina. She gently massaged his vaginal lips, teasing him by pressing the warmth of her dick onto his cunt, but never truly penetrating. Ferdinand’s dream was so tantalizingly close it was painful. “So, Ferdie~” Dorothea whispered seductively into his ear. “Is there anything you want to tell me?”

Ferdinand gulped. “I-!” He stopped for a second, one last rational bit of his mind telling him not to cross this path. But in the end, Ferdinand’s arousal was too much, his desire for Dorothea unmatched to anything else. “I’m a girl…” He whispered, his voice dripping with need and an ounce of embarrassment.

Dorothea’s smirked curled. “That’s all I needed to hear~”

With a wild forward thrust of her hips, Dorothea finally penetrated Ferdinand’s virgin womanhood. Ferdinand’s gasped loudly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. She’d finally- She’d finally-! Dorothea had finally fucked his pussy~~~ Ferdinand’s womanly organ quivered with joy, his inner walls contracting around Dorothea’s length. All of the air escaped from his lungs, leaving him completely breathless. Every inch of his body was screaming with joy. Dorothea had finally fucked his virgin cunt, and it felt fucking fantastic.

As Ferdinand began melting into Dorothea’s arms, she continued to slide her dick further into Ferdinand’s vagina. Deeper and deeper, Dorothea pushed her cock through Ferdinand’s inner walls. Farther and farther she treaded through his uncharted land. Despite its enormous length, Dorothea easily passed through Ferdinand’s birthing canal without trouble, as if the two organs had been made for each other. And they were, in a way, because Ferdinand and Dorothea were meant for each other. Ferdinand knew the two were soulmates. So to see Dorothea finally take him in this sexual manner only filled him with bliss. The gradual methodical pace of Dorothea’s movements packed Ferdinand’s vagina with pleasure. This was exactly the way he’d hoped things go when the two finally had vaginal sex~

When the last inch of Dorothea’s cock was finally inserted into Ferdinand’s pussy, he let out a breath of satisfaction. His mind went fuzzy, little sparkles of pleasure going off all around his nether region. Not only was he being sexually satisfied, he was being emotionally satisfied. Ferdinand wrapped his hands around Dorothea’s body tighter. If only they could remain like this forever~

“Now, tell me who you are.” Dorothea’s sultry voice snapped Ferdinand back to reality.

“Huhwha-?” The strange question came entirely out of nowhere, surprising Ferdinand. Still in a daze, Ferdinand had no idea how to respond, his mind too fumbled up by all the sensations and emotions.

“Tell me, who are you?” Again, Dorothea repeated.

This time, Ferdinand understood the question, though that did not make it easier to respond to. It was such a completely bizarre thing to ask it completely took Ferdinand out of the experience. The answer was obvious, right? “I… I’m Ferdinand von Aegir.” He responded meekly.

Dorothea smiled. “Wrong.”

With one swift movement of her hips, Dorothea pulled her dick back gently- Before plummeting back deep into Ferdinand’s vagina. A loud feminine moan escaped Ferdinand’s quivering lip, his entire body shaking from the tremendous impact. Ferdinand was left breathless, his heart beating a thousand times a second. It was like the core of his being was rocked by a thunderous shock of pleasure. That single pump had been so intense, but… It also felt_ amazing_~ Eyes fully disoriented, Ferdinand’s head buzzed with arousal and confusion.

“I’m going to ask you again…” Dorothea spoke slowly, with a soft tone that cleanly penetrated Ferdinand’s earlobes. “Who are you?”

The question did not make any more sense to Ferdinand now than it did before. In fact, Ferdinand was _more_ confused at the moment. Ferdinand von Aegir was the only name he knew to have, what was he supposed to answer? Not helping was the simmering arousal that assaulted his every thought.

“I-I-I’m… F-Ferdinand v-von Aegir…” Ferdinand responded unsurely.

A long pause filled the room, nothing but silence reaching Ferdinand’s ears. His eyes darted towards Dorothea’s lips, waiting impatiently for what sort of response she would give. “Wrong.” The word slipped off the tip of Dorothea’s tongue.

And just like last time, she pulled her hips back, only to slam her dick back into Ferdinand’s quivering pussy with as much force as she could muster, her fat sack smacking against the rim of his butt. Again, Ferdinand screamed out joyfully, his pussy quivering with radiating heat. A loud ringing noise buzzed in his ears, the sound of slapping skin fresh in his memory. Dorothea’s savage movements, her wild thrusts… They intoxicated Ferdinand’s mind with the purest of joys. No longer did he feel satisfied by just having her penetrate him, he wanted her to truly _fuck_ him. Ferdinand’s little clit quivered, his nipples poking erect through his bra. If only he could get her to that…

“Who are you?” Dorothea asked once more, putting force into her voice.

Still, the answer in Ferdinand’s mind was the same. “I’m Ferdi- Ferdi- Ferd-” But as he was about to respond, the name disappeared from his consciousness. He knew what it was, it was at the tip of his tongue! Yet for some reason, he could not speak it, like his body was fighting against his brain. His lips shuddered, eyes glazing over to Dorothea. He knew what he wanted to say- what he _should_ be saying. But he also wanted to say exactly what Dorothea wanted him to say. “I-I-I’m… F-Fernanda…”

Dorothea’s fiendish smirk widened. “Good girl~”

Suddenly and without warning, Dorothea bucked her hips backwards and thrust into Fernanda. However, unlike the previous times, she did not simply stop there. No, instead Dorothea started to rhythmically piston in and out of Fernanda’s pussy in a savage fashion, sounds of wet sopping slaps quickly filling the room. Tears forming in his eyes, a stream of pleasurable moans spewed out of Fernanda’s mouth like a cascade. His brain exploded with tiny burst of pleasure as his pussy was constantly skewered by Dorothea’s humongous spear. All Fernanda could think of at the moment was ecstasy. His whole being was going wild. This was exactly what he’d been hoping for when Dorothea fucked him~ The only word that echoed through his incoherent mind was more.

On the other hand, Dorothea was doing her best to remain composed. Sure, Fernanda’s tight pussy was amazing, but she had bigger things to worry about. Leaning slightly towards Fernanda, Dorothea whispered right into his ear. “Are you a girl or a boy?”

Though Fernanda was not in the right state of mind to respond, the question was so simple he didn’t even have to think twice about it. “I’m a b-” However, as soon as the words crept onto his lips, there was hesitation. He knew what he was, but… Did he really know? He didn’t want Dorothea to say his answer was wrong- He _had _to say exactly what she wanted to hear. Because Dorothea is always right~ “I’m a girl~” Fernanda squeaked out femininely.

“Very good~” Dorothea complemented her.

And with this complement came a better prize for Fernanda. Soon, Dorothea began to smash her hips into Fernanda with even more speed and intensity, Fernanda’s feminine juices squirting out of her vagina like water out of a fountain. It was honestly amazing how fast Dorothea was moving. She could have easily put any Pegasus Knight or Swordmaster to shame with such speed. And it was clear what sort of effect this was having on poor Fernanda. The girl’s body shivered intensely, spasming like she was having a seizure. The pleasure explosions assaulting her brain were so overbearing no rational thought could pass through, only a deep lustful desire for dick pushed her onward. Fernanda’s entire being had been submersed in bliss. She was truly in heaven at the moment.

Which made Dorothea’s following question all the stranger. “What is your full name?” She asked, cock drilling into Fernanda’s deepest crevice.

This time, Fernanda couldn’t even think about the response. She instantly answered off the top of her head. “Fernanda von Aegir!” She yelped loudly.

A glimmer sparkled in Dorothea’s eyes. “Wrong.” She whispered.

Then, as suddenly as she had started, Dorothea stopped all movement, leaving her dick completely still within the confines of Fernanda’s hungering cunt. Deep rooted anxiety rose within Fernanda. Her pussy twitched with need, but it was no longer being satisfied. Her body clamored for pleasure that was no longer there. Fernanda began to shake, not from joy but from anguish. She _needed_ to get fucked. Why was she not getting fucked?!?!?!

Dorothea’s devilish grin shone knowingly. She knew exactly what she was doing. “What is your full name?” Dorothea asked again.

Mind filled with dread and desperate for pleasure, Fernanda gave the same response as before. “I-I’m Fernanda von Aegir.” She whimpered needily.

“Wrong.” Dorothea whispered again, with an odd sense of satisfaction to her teasing. And this time, Dorothea didn’t even bother to thrust into Fernanda at all. She stayed completely still, watching over the writhing girl with smugness.

By this point, Fernanda had entered full on panic mode. Her body was so desperately hungry for sexual pleasure she actually started to feel physically ill. She needed to answer correctly! Even if it didn’t make sense, even if she didn’t believe in it, she had to say exactly what Dorothea wanted. That was the only thing she could say. Anything for Dorothea- Anything to get fucked~

“I’m Fernanda- Fernanda-” Fernanda stuttered, not sure what she was supposed to say. “F-F-Fernanda Arnault?” She spoke, meekly.

“Very good~” Dorothea rang into her ear.

With her desired response in hand and Fernanda tightly wrapped around her fingers, Dorothea continued her vicious pounding of Fernanda’s pussy. A wave of relief washed over Fernanda. Yes, this was the way things were supposed to be, with Dorotheus- er, Dorothea mercilessly wrecking her pussy. Fernanda could not live if it was any other way~

“Say it again.” Dorothea grunted, her hips bucking with force.

“I’m Fernanda Arnault” Fernanda whimpered pleasurably.

“Again.”

“I’m Fernanda Arnault!” She yelled with bliss.

“AGAIN!”

“I AM FERNANDA ARNAULT!!!~~~” Fernanda screamed at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, Fernanda’s eyes went wide open with realization. That was exactly who she was: Fernanda Arnault, Diva of the Opera and maid to the prestigious house Aegir. She had been born a poor commoner girl, but thanks to her wonderful boyfriend and soulmate, Dorotheus von Aegir, she had been rescued from the grime and put into the spotlight. Dorotheus… That name filled Fernanda’s heart with joy. How kind and marvelous he’d been to her~ How loving and wondrous their life together had been~ She loved him more than any other man in the world- Even more than she loved herself! So to be having sex with him-

“DOROTHEUS~~~” Fernanda cried out in ecstasy, her hands wrapping tightly around the noble’s body. “FUCK ME HARDER DOROTHEUS~~~”

Dorothea, now Dorotheus, smiled. His plan had been an utter success. He could see it in Fernanda’s eyes, not a trace of Ferdinand remained in her mind. She was truly one hundred percent commoner woman, just like Dorotheus had planned. “Of course darling~” He muttered softly.

Without second thought, Dorotheus started to pound fiercely on Fernanda’s gentle mound. Though this time, it was not to control her, but rather to bring both of them the succulent pleasures of sexual intercourse. His hips moved with purpose, dick throbbing within Fernanda’s tight vaginal walls. No longer did he feel the need to hold his new male urges back, his plan had been completed, his mission had been a success. Now he could enjoy that which he had created. Fernanda’s tight pussy, her enormous bouncy breasts. Dorotheus’ dick twitched happily. At least for this one moment, everything was right in the world.

On a similar vein, Fernanda was having the time of her life. Pussy quivering, breasts jiggling, and whole body encompassed in a pleasurable heat, Fernanda moaned and gasped out with joy. It felt good to finally be recognized by her lover for the beautiful woman she was, to be sexually taken with such fierceness and ardor. But not just that, she also felt oddly liberated, like a weight had been taken off her shoulders. She was free. No longer did she have to skirt around her true desires. Fernanda was a lustful sexy lady, and Dorotheus was her strong muscular man. Anything else didn’t matter to her anymore. She was happy now.

Thrusts after thrusts, pants after pants, soon Dorotheus’ dick was throbbing heavily within Fernanda’s vagina. His balls twitched with seed, sperm ready to spew out. After all his thorough work, it looked like Dorotheus could not hold any longer. And Fernanda was ready to take it all. Her pussy walls tightened fiercely, every single fiber of Fernanda’s body shivering with anticipation. Fernanda could feel Dorotheus’ how close Dorotheus was to achieving climax, she reveled in the pleasure she was providing her lover with. She wanted to take his climax! She wanted to make him cum~~~

Arms wrapped around Dorotheus’ body, Fernanda tightened her grip. “CUM INSIDE ME BABY!!!” She yelped out in pleasure.

A request Dorotheus had no qualms fulfilling, as his cock was overrun by climax, letting his urethra spout hid warm jizz deep into Ferdinand’s vagina. String after string, Doretheus slowly filled Ferdinand’s cavern whole, his virile spunk reaching her furthest crevice. All while Fernanda screamed out in joy, happy to be creampied by her sweet lover. The warmth of his sperm filled her heart with joy and pleasure, as her own pussy spasmed in orgasm. Bodies pressing together, the two did not let each other go as long as the bliss of climax coursed through their veins.

Once he’d finished releasing all of his sperm, Dorotheus let a sigh of satisfaction. Below him, Fernanda continued to shiver and writhe in pleasure, her expression deformed into one of pure uncontrolled bliss. Dorotheus chuckled at the sight. It was very cathartic to see how he’d been able to reduce the proud and noble Ferdinand to a common horny slut. It made all that he’d done to this point absolutely worth it. Slowly, he pulled his softening dick out of Fernanda’s pussy, letting a trickle of sperm dribble down her widened hole. With a fulfilled sigh, Dorotheus sat against his bedrest, basking in the warm rays of the sunlight. He made a smug smile. “You know Ferdie, I think you might be right about being noble~”

**Author's Note:**

> HOW YA'LL DOING GUYS? AFTER SO LONG, ITS FINALLY FINISHED AAAAA. Carrying on with my previous stories of getting carried away, here I bring you my longest fic yet: 13k monsterpiece. I worked on this for a very long time, so I hope that the result is satisfactory. I really wanted to do a longform type of corruption, so I really hope that it reads as another enjoyable fic. For now, I have a bunch of other stories to finish up, so I won't be able to start on the TToR. But rest assured that I will be doing my darndest to put out great content! With that, I hope you enjoy this one, and cheers!


End file.
